The Best of My Everyday Life
by Christy aka just me
Summary: Everyday life in the Flemming household


The Best Day of My Everyday Life They say a watched pot never boils. Well in my case I know that's true. I have been sitting here for ten minutes before I realize that I've forgotten to turn on the burner. 'That might help' I chide myself. It's a shitty day out. Dark with a little drizzle of rain. I don't wake Hamilton, though, to keep me company. He needs his sleep. 

Finally, the water starts to boil and I pour myself a cup of tea. It would also be nice if we owned a kettle, but we're not rich and I don't mind using a pot. I debate whether or not to go to school because I have a huge hangover from the night before when Hamilton and I were out drinking at a friend's place. 

'Well, I have that Math and Stats test' I remind myself. I wish I could crawl back into bed, Hamilton would like that, but I'm behind enough already. So, after sipping my tea and putting on my shoes, I write him a note and hang it on the refrigerator, beside a picture we took at the beach. I remember that day. We had so much fun and I had buried him up to his neck in the sand. Later we had walked down along the shore and had ended up making love in the cool sand. 'This day isn't so bad' I say to myself and leave for school with a smile on my face. 

*****************************************************   
My head is pounding. I think, no, I know I drank too much last night. Jerry, a guy I work with at the photo shop, and his girlfriend Mad, had a huge party and, of course, invited Jake and myself over. He might bug me later about it, because I don't remember the whole night. I may have done something stupid. But then, wouldn't Jake have stopped me. She had drank quite a bit herself and I wonder if she went to school this morning. She's not next to me in bed, so I'm assuming she did go–hangover and all. 

As I turn to roll over and fall asleep again, I catch a glance at the clock. 'Oh my God it's 2:00? My boss is gonna kill me.' Well he probably won't kill me, but I definitely won't just get a little warning, considering I was supposed to be there at 10. 

I do the mad dash around the house, discovering I don't have any clean socks. 'Who's turn was it to do the laundry?' As I'm rummaging around in the kitchen for something to eat, I spot Jake's note on the fridge. 

_ Didn't want to wake you. I'll call you before I come home._   
_ Love Jackie._   
_ P.S. Don't forget to pay the bills today._

"Does she think I don't have to go to work today?" I ask myself out loud. She must. Well what the hell. Maybe I shouldn't go. Everyone will be wondering if I'm getting fired.   
Rrrrrriiinnnngggg. The telephone interrupts my musing and I pick it up on the first ring. 

"Hey, Hamilton." It's her. 

"Hi, baby." 

"Did you have a good rest?" 

"Yeah, but I'm missing work." I hear her gasp. 

"No! I thought you didn't have to go today. I'm sorry for not waking you up." Now she's thinking it's her fault. 

"It's okay, baby. I might still make it...but I just missed the bus. I'd have to take the next one." 

"Well I guess you won't be paying the bills today." She sounds amused. 

"You know, I'm just gonna skip work today. I'll pay the bills instead. Now where's the money." I begin to search the kitchen. 

"Hamilton. It's on top of the fridge. In the envelope with the bills..." I look, and of course they're there. 

"Thanks. Well I'll go do that right now and I'll see you when you get home." 

"Okay, bye." I go to hang up but I hear her voice. "Wait, Hamilton." 

"Yeah." I press the phone to my ear. 

"Take out the garbage. Oh and I love you." 

"Love you too." I smile and hang up. 'This day isn't so bad.' 

******************************************************* 

"Damn, babe. It's raining like hell out there." Hamilton shoved the door closed. 

"Yeah?" Jake laughed and gave him the towel she was holding. She was prepared. Hamilton loved that about her. He shook his hair at her and was rewarded with a little shriek from Jake as droplets of water hit her face. 

"You're so mean." She grabbed him getting even wetter from the soaking shirt he wore. He leaned toward her and kissed her forcefully. 

"This has been the best day." He replied looking into her eyes. 

"Why? You missed the bus, you didn't get to work, and you got caught in the rain." She looked at him quizzically. 

"Because you called me. And because you're here in my arms." 

"I had a good day too. I saw that picture on the fridge and remembered that day." She blushed at the memory. 

"Yeah, I remember. Maybe we should do that now." He held her close. 

"But it's raining outside, Hamilton." 

"Who says we have to go outside." He brought her close to claim her lips once more. Then broke away to look at her once more. "This day hasn't been so bad." 

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing." The End 

[back]


End file.
